Heart Of The Wolf
by TiannaMVA
Summary: INCOMPLETE! After BD, SK. Dimitri is on the run, not wanting to hurt Rose, and trying to find a way to change back to dhampir. When running through Washington, he happens upon the Cullen's... who offer him a way out. Leah X Adrian. R&R! May change rating
1. Prologue: Bella POV

**AN: This is a new story. It randomly popped up when I started thinking about everything. Bwuahahaha! Enjoy!**

**Bella POV ~ Prologue**

"No, really! Alice, you don't have too…" I hurriedly told Alice as she started dressing me up… again… in the fourth outfit since I walked into the room.

"Yes, I do!"

I opened my mouth to start trying to get her to leave my hair alone, but she beat me to it, snapping, "No, Bella! You will let me do your hair, or else!"

I closed my mouth with an audible click before wondering why she needed to do this. It's been about ten minutes since I was called in. At first, I thought that she needed me for something. I should have known she would get me roped into a round of Bella Barbie. Really, I should have known.

When Alice flitted back to the closet (or somewhere, I don't know), I turned back hastily, wanting to ask again. But before I could, I heard something plastic hit the ground with a dull thud on the carpet. I darted up, ready to crouch down or attack. I stopped when I noticed Alice had her vision face on, her eyes blank and face straight.

I straightened up, brushing off imaginary wrinkles in my clothes. When Alice came to, she smiled warmly and sadly, something I hadn't seen since I woke up after my change almost eight years ago.

My daughter, Renesmee, who I had given birth to before I was changed, did end up with my former love Jacob, as strange as that sounds. Edward still doesn't like him as much, but he's warming up to him. Ren, as Renesmee likes to be called (I call her my 'Baby Bird' now), was proposed to on the start of her eighth year of growth. Edward still wasn't happy about it, but he went through with it, realizing how much Jacob and Ren loved each other.

Right now, they had just gotten home from their honeymoon, all daze faced.

Edward was somewhere down stairs helping Esme with a new paint job got the kitchen because the heat from the cooking was peeling the paint. He, no doubt, was hearing what Alice was thinking.

The next thing I knew, Edward was next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Should we be able to hold him off?" he asked, thus confusing me more.

I gave him my confused look, which he ignored, still addressing Alice. "We won't need to. Listen for yourself what his problem is. I only get the part where he is running from something. He should come under your range in… three, two, one…"

I felt Edward stiffen.

* * *

AN: If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll put the next chapter up! I've got this ting written to about Ch. 5, so you wont have to wait long! I write in this file pretty much every day!

**Review Please!**

**Yep, button's right... there!**

* * *


	2. Ch 1: Dimitri POV

**AN: Wow. That last chapter went a lot better than expected. Really. 8?And I've only had this up, what?, like, one day, maybe? *nervous giggles***

**Really, thanks you guys, especially ' (for being the first to put this one your story alert!), rons-girlbloom & KenziCullen (for favoriting and being the first for not being anonymous!), Raya, alicecullen, MickyD, hoohjo, wolf fr u, omg, DimitriIsHotterThanLava (But I like not being burned by a flamethrower! They hurt too much!) for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri POV ~ Chapter 1**

I needed to leave. I did. If I stayed, I know I would have had to have killed my Roza. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't kill her, no matter what anyone says.

No matter what I was told. And I wouldn't change her either. She loves doing what she does too much to change to what I am. Strigoi. I still shudder at the name.

I needed to put as much distance as I could from my Roza. If I had stayed, she would have tried to keep that promise from those first months together. I felt a smile as I thought of the words. If either of us turned, we were to kill the other.

I'm just sad it had to be like this.

I kept running before I came across a faint, sweet scent. It made my mouth water, but it smelled like one of my own. It was strange. It was like finding something that smelled so wonderful that it had to be food, but you knew it wasn't.

But there was something else there that repulsed me. It was... it smelled like dog, wet and dirty.

I heard a harsh laugh from behind me. _They couldn't have followed me… could they?_ "Who?" the voice that had laughed asked. I started, because this time, it was in front of me again.

"Who's there?" I called out, ignoring them.

"Who's this? You're on my territory!" the voice shouted at me, sounding angry.

"Dimitri Belikov! Now who's this?!"

I saw a handsome teenager with copper colored hair walk out from the shadows. Since it was after dark, it was harder to make out some things. My eyesight was sharp enough to tell what was in front of me, but the cloud cover here didn't help very well, though it did allow me to keep running uninterrupted.

He was tall, almost as tall as me. Maybe two or three inches shorter. His features were sharp, his build slim yet athletic. I took a closer look at him and noticed his eyes were golden.

I was immediately smug. He couldn't hurt me. He had golden eyes, though I had never before seen that color on anyone. He looked… inhuman though, so it threw me off.

Who _was_ he?

"Edward Cullen," he said. "And I already know why you're here. You needed to run, to hide, and to protect your love." I blinked in confusion. How did he know why I was running in Washington?

"I know because I've been that route before. And it didn't turn out well. We both nearly died in the process. Now come here," he answered my silent question.

I titled my head, but took a step forward, hesitant. He either read it in my body language, or he knew what I was thinking. "I won't hurt you. You might be a different breed from me, but I give you my word that I won't harm you." He paused. "So long as you don't harm my family."

I became more confused until I noted a heavy footfall coming towards where we were, followed by a pair of quick soft ones.

At first, it was all I could hear until I heard a slight echo-thump-thud, echo-thump-thud. I knew it was a heart I was hearing, so I stopped breathing.

"You don't need to do that. One you can't eat, no matter what, and the other might smell good, but you won't want to eat her either."

I looked at the copper haired boy and turned to where the heartbeats were coming from. They were both incredibly fast, almost to fast to keep up with.

They sounded pretty close before I heard a howl. It was a baritone note, asking and calling a question, it sounded like. "Yes, Jacob, I might need you. But keep an eye on Ren."

After he had finished that thought, a young girl that looked about the same age as the boy, who looked around somewhere from sixteen to eighteen. She had his copper curls, but there were deep, beautiful brown eyes that reminded me so much of Roza's. She had a petite build, thin, but not too thin to be considered anything but healthy.

She was trailed by… _a giant wolf_ that was glaring at me. I felt uneasy, not sure how to react, though something was saying, _Run, damn you, run!_

The girl almost skipped up to the boy, touching an hand to his arm. His eyes flickered to her, then to the wolf, who's gaze was watching the girl, who I was thinking was named Ren. "Yes, Renesmee, but later, okay Baby Girl?"

I was puzzling over this, thinking, _No way he's her dad. He looks too young_.

His eyes darted to me and he told me, "I am her father. Not her mate, ew. That's the wolf's job." He turned towards the wolf. "Jacob, could you phase? He has no intention of hurting any of us, and he's just confused right now." The wolf – Jacob – nodded and turned towards the bushes, followed by a humming noise and a grunt.

A tall man walked out, just as tall as I was. He had dark tanned skin and nearly black eyes that softened when they landed on the girl. Edward nodded to something before turning to me, the man and the girl glancing at him one last time before running off into the woods, not looking back.

He turned back to me, his gaze calm and yet hard. "You have a lot to tell me, Dimitri."

* * *

**Review... again! This time, I want at least fifteen reviews total... then I'll get the second chapter up ASAP!**

***waves button around* "Go push the button, Spot! Go get it, boy! Good boy!" *pats head***


	3. Ch 2: Alice POV

**AN: Wow. I'm still surprised by all the reviews I'm getting for this thing. lol. Well, this chapter is a bit shorter, but you have to remember, my chapter will vary in size a lot, so be prepared to be disappointed a few times in the future about the legnth. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV ~ Chapter 2**

After Edward had ran out to catch the guy, Dimitri, Bella wanted to go with him. I kept her in the house until I remembered that Ren and Jacob were both out hunting and they should be coming home soon. I just mentally shrugged when that occurred to me since Edward would either a) warn them, or b) let them in full view, since I know Jacob is going in wolf form.

"No, Bella, really. He needs you to stay for this to work. And you looking prettier when he gets back is his reward for being a good little brother and going to get him. So sit still so I can finish up your hair and make-up," I said sternly, exasperated.

"Besides, you being out there won't help much. You still smell better than a lot of things, and this vamp is new, so he won't have a lot of control," I told her. "Edward, though, doesn't smell remotely like food to anyone but you, so chillax and let me finish," I said in a deeper voice due to my struggling to keep her down. Ever since Bella became a vampire and became accustomed to the strength, she began taking advantage of it more to stay away from what she calls, 'Bella-Barbie'.

"But... Alice!" she started complaining.

"No 'but's Bella! He's as much a vampire as you and me, and as far as I know, the new one is weaker than us, so deal with it."

I froze as another vision hit me.

~*~*~

_"If you really wish to be with Rose – she is a beautiful girl by the way – you may be changed to my breed," Edward offered. _Wait… Dimitri's a different breed of vampire?_ "But, you won't be able to see her for a year of more, depending on your level of self control. For a newborn, the bloodlust can be uncontrollable, while for others, like my wife, they are able to skip it altogether."_

_"But… what's different between us?"_

_Edward smirked. "I knew you were going to say that. Please, tell me," he paused, "how much can you lift? How fast can you run? How impenetrable are you? How many ways can you die?" He stopped again. "How intensely can you love someone?"_

_Dimitri looked at Edward tersely. "Why are you asking me? You of all people should know that if I loved her anymore than I do now, it would be because my heart before was the size of the Grinch's before he tried stealing Christmas, and it had just gotten bigger."_

_I inwardly smiled at his reference to When The Grinch Stole Christmas._

_"I thought the same thing with Bella, but as the days go by, I find myself loving her more and more…" Edward stopped his train of thought, his head snapping to where Dimitri stood. "You think I actually wanted to damn her to this? I only did because I was selfish enough to want to keep her 'alive'. I didn't have any other choice but to turn her."_

_He was silent, an expression I couldn't read on his face. "You mean your transformation was near harmless to you and that you were unconscious for the most part? You have it lucky." Dimitri started to protest, but Edward cut him off. "For us, we suffer three days of fire, burning on the inside as everything changed, rearranged itself. For us, we are awake the entire time, screaming."_

_He gave Dimitri a look. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?"_

_Dimitri nodded his assent. Edward sighed. "I guess you should meet your new family now."_

_~*~*~_

The vision faded and I squealed. I was getting a new big brother! Jasper peeked around the door curiously, wondering why I was feeling so giddy all of a sudden. "Edward's bringing someone special home! Be prepared, everyone!"

It was after giving myself (and everyone else) a brain bleed from the squeals, I calmed down enough to notice Bella had taken advantage of my vision and had taken off for her and Edward's room upstairs. I stopped feeling giddy and yelled upstairs to Bella, "At least wear something decent Bella! No jeans and T-shirts today, missy!"

* * *

**Review... *scary music* Since I have 15 already, how about... 23? It seems reasonable. ;P**

***tries to imitate ghost, even if it's not October***

***makes review button fade in and out, then go through the wall***


	4. Ch 3: Edward POV

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Well, this is more of a filler chapter; by the way, sorry it's a bit short.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV ~ Chapter 3**

When Dimitri had explained to me everything that had been going on in Montana, I was a bit freaked out, even if I didn't show it. I mean… there's a completely different breed of vampire out there and I didn't even know? Maybe I did somehow (we _have_ lived in Montana, before) and just didn't think anything of it at first.

And then starting out with everything he had to get out after his explanation, he told me his love story.

First, he had to drag a sixteen-seventeen year old girl that had tried to fight him, even when suffering from blood loss.

Then… they fell in love over the course of the next couple months.

His charge, Lissa, as she liked to be called, said that she felt she was going crazy and was becoming what seemed to be suicidal. This effected Rose, which in turn effected him more than he wanted to admit.

A man suffering from a disease had begun torturing Lissa for her powers, which seemed extraordinary, even to me. He left obscene notes, _used his own daughter_, to exploit Lissa to healing him healthy. Once he set a lust charm on both Dimitri and Rose, he left and started the process of using her as a personal nurse.

Coming out of it was hard, not that he had wanted to in the first place. I couldn't blame him at all. Bella is at least a century younger than me. Bella was actually older than Dimitri, it seemed, by a few years.

Saving Lissa, her boyfriend, and Rose merited a good deed and a man sent to jail.

Then, after a few weeks, a few of their friends and some other students at the school somehow got out and left to find more Strigoi as he called himself, to kill them because of a rumor and a few mass attacks.

After that happened, Rose got her first two kills and fell into a sort of depression for a while after since she was close to one of the deceased.

Not even a month passed before she started seeing ghosts and then began feeling more aggravated than before. He could clearly see the toll it was taking on when she lost control and nearly killed someone with her bare hands. In the process of comforting her, he ended up confessing how strong his feelings were, and was surprised that she felt the same.

He didn't go into details with that scene since it brought him both joy and sadness, but I knew that they had both confirmed their love that night.

And as he put it… he was killed the next day because he was caught off guard.

To be honest, I would have thought he couldn't remember anything after his transformation. But, if his thoughts were any explanation, his love for everything Rose was similar to what I had for Bella, though he allowed Rose to have her space.

He said she was like that a lot. Much like our Rose, just less bitter.

Actually, she reminded me of a cross between Alice and Leah. Enough foresight to be able to tell that someone is lying or hiding something, and enough of a spit-fire to come up with the comebacks.

So, I had offered him a way to possibly get back with her.

I explained what he was getting into. He wouldn't be able to see Rose or anyone remotely human besides Ren and Jacob, since he couldn't really hurt him, but he would be able to talk with them, even his family in Russia that he worried about. I told him that he would be in constant pain because of the thirst, and that he might not be able to remember some things other than the memories that were important to him, like his name and age and smaller tidbits down the road.

He told me that he was perfectly fine with it. If three days of fire meant he would be able to see his love without potentially trying to kill her after a year, he would do it. At least now, he would be able to speak with her.

"I guess you should meet your new family now." I lead him through the thinning forest to see our family at a human pace. As much as I despised walking this slow, Dimitri needed time to think about everything that was about to happen. Hopefully, I could get Carlisle to change him.

* * *

**I'm going to say that since I have what, 25 right now?, that I'm not going to put a requirement. I will most likely put one OR two cahpter up tomorrow after school. :P**

**So, since I'm just bored (and saving the good chapter for later), I'm putting this up. Read and Review (if you aren't already doing that)!**


	5. Ch 4: Dimitri POV

**AN: Woo! A special treat! I'm giving you two chapters because, well... I made you all wait the entire weekend. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri POV ~ Chapter 4**

Wow. I guess Strigoi aren't the only dangerous things out there. There's these vampires, werewolves, and a war going on somewhere in the middle east. At least I don't have to go to the war. That would be a bad idea. Funny how I never heard of it.

It's really strange that there is werewolves, and none of the Royal Moroi knew about them, not even the queen. I would know, I would have been told if she did.

I think. I would hope so.

I followed Edward out to the house he was leading me to while he explained all the people in his house and how they were like. Emmett was an idiot for the most part, a real jokester; Jasper was his partner in crime when he wanted, but was otherwise quiet; Alice was like a pixie, hyper and just won't shut up; Rosalie was the spitfire, so she would most likely be mean; Bella was his wife, and according to his, she was inquisitive and perceptive; Ren – Renesmee – was his daughter, and she was with the wolf, Jacob, and were ever rarely apart. Esme was the motherly figure to everyone who met her, and Carlisle was the father.

He had a rather large family.

"Dimitri, I know you have a few questions for me about everything that's about to happen. Just get it off of your chest and ask me, okay?" Edward assured me.

"Well, first of all… did you know about the Moroi Society?"

"To be honest, no, I didn't."

"How does your kind die or get killed?"

"From what you explained earlier, we are pretty much like your Strigoi, just a bit more durable. And sparkly." I gave him a strange look that said, _'What?_' "Don't ask. No ones knows why. We don't even bother explaining it, really. Anyways, we are super fast and incredibly strong. We have fast reflexes, and tend to have… powers."

"Powers?" I asked, confused. For us, the Strigoi didn't have powers besides super compulsion.

Edward grinned. "Of course. You haven't noticed that I've been responding to your thoughts this entire time?" Now that I think about, it did seem that way, though most of what I thought could have been predicted since I was confused. "Yeah, that's true."

_What am I thinking about right now?_

"Your thinking about… how Lissa and Rose are and always most likely will be best friends. And their bond is really special."

_How do you do that, really?_

"I don't know. Carlisle has a theory that I was really good at reading people as a human."

"Wait, you were a full blooded human? How'd you change to… this?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I was just over the age of seventeen, getting ready to sign up for the war in the early nineteen hundreds. The Spanish Influenza was getting a rather firm hold on Chicago, and Carlisle was a doctor at the time. He had been lonely for a while now – almost two centuries – and had wanted a companion. Both of my parents had died from the flu, and I was quick on my way as well. Something about me drew him in, and my mother had pled with him to save me, so he decided to change me into a vampire."

"He wasn't sure how to go along it, so he recreated his wounds from when he was bit back in the sixteen hundreds. They were gruesome, and probably caused me more pain that I should have had, but it was worth it. When I woke up three days later, he told me what he and I was, and explained the ways of life in the vampire community. I'm going to assume they are the same as yours: don't let the humans catch on."

"After a while, it became apparent that I had a gift and was able to read his mind, so I knew he wasn't lying to me about wanting a companion."

"Wait…" I needed to think about this. "So does everyone have powers, or is just a few of them?"

"Most vampires have powers, but they tend to be very subtle or very powerful. One of my family friends, Maggie for instance, hers is to tell when a person is lying, while Siobhan is a lucky person."

"For the powerful part, my sister Alice is clairvoyant. It means she can see the future, and she is always plotting something. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew what I was telling you right now. She saw you were coming, so she sent me."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yep. Once you were in my range, you were pretty easy to find."

"How big is your range?"

"It's around five or so miles. It might have gotten bigger in the last two decades or so."

I was thinking about it. "So the longer you're around, the stronger your powers get?"

"Pretty much. When Jasper first started out, he didn't know he had a power. He can sense emotional climate," he added, noting my thoughts of confusion. "It wasn't until later that he was able to control it and figure out what everything was."

"Wow." I paused, thinking. Considering I was dhampir before, I asked him, "Do you think I would possibly have a power?"

"Maybe. I don't know much about you, Dimitri, but if you did, I would go so far as to guess it would be a very useful power."

I nodded in agreement. Yeah, it most likely would.

While I was contemplating where this was going, Edward and I appeared on the back door steps of this huge white mansion. "No, it's not a mansion, but its close enough." I just shook my head.

I could hear the rustling in the home. I mentally prepared myself to meet my future family.

* * *

**Once again, R & R please so I know it's being read! Yes, even this chapter!**


	6. Ch 5: Rosemarie POV

**AN: I ish trying somethin' new!!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Rosemarie POV ~ Chapter 5**

I couldn't handle being without him. He was my other half, and the other half he left behind was dieing without him being near.

I kept the thick stack of filled out paper work in my clenched fist, the paper curling along with my fingers. They were shaking, part of my head screaming out at me, 'Why are you doing this? What about Lissa, and Christian, Eddie… even Adrian?

Sometimes, I wonder if Adrian does feel for me like I do Dimitri. If he does, this would probably kill him.

I hope it doesn't. I don't want that for him. He needed someone other than me to be with him. After how good he's been to everyone once you got past the jokes.

I could vaguely hear my name being called, but didn't acknowledge it, thinking I was imagine things. It wasn't until I was sucked into my head that I realized it was Lissa that was calling me. "Rose! Rose, wait! It's Dimitri!" she cried out. "I can't believe its him!"

I was by her side in an instant, silently asking for the phone in her hand. It was the cell phone that her and Christian had gotten together after the school was attacked. He said that he was never being stuck outside again and no where near her when another attack happened. If it did happen though, he wanted to be able to talk to her.

He had gotten a black Razr, while Lissa had been a bit more aware and had gotten a iTouch Phone cell. I wasn't much up to date, but she wanted it so she could surf the net when she needed to and be able to do a bunch of things on it.

Christian had gotten the Razr because he would only ever use it to call her or me and Eddie.

Right now, she was waving her phone around, very close to ending up flinging it sideways into the bushes and trees that circled the office building on campus.

"It's him, really? It's Dimitri?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, duh!" She pressed what I assumed to be the speaker button and I could hear something like static. "Dimitri, you still there?" she asked in a louder than should have been voice.

"Yes, I'm still here, Lissa. Do you have Roza with you yet? I really need to speak to her."

It was just as he used to sound, but smoother, though I didn't dwell on that, thinking he wasn't dead, a Strigoi, so how in the hell did he get to a phone?

"Dimitri? Is that you?" I said, my voice cracking. Lissa gave me an odd look, but played it off as thinking I was happy and trying to hold back tears.

"Roza?" I heard his deep voice as, love seeping into voice, almost drowning my name in it. "Ooh, Roza."

I could feel that something was swirling in Lissa's mind, but wasn't paying much attention to her thoughts, but instead on his voice.

"Dimitri." I remembered it being on speaker and swiftly pulled the phone to my ear after not it. I still couldn't believe that I was talking to Dimitri. Mason had told me that he was a Strigoi, and that meant I would have had to kill him.

Maybe I won't have to now.

* * *

**Hope you guys love waiting for the weekends now! I'll try to keep up the otherwise daily updates, but it's no guarentee. **

**Read and Review!!!!!**


	7. Ch 6: Alice POV

**AN: This is pretty much filler, I think. It does skip forward past the change and bite, and just about all of the newborn year. Just a heads up.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV ~ Chapter 6**

It's been almost the full year since Dimitri joined us. He's called Rose whenever he could get around her guarding schedule. It turns out that she was about to drop out of school, heading over to the office, when Lissa ran up screaming about Dimitri calling her cell phone.

After telling her that he was no longer a Strigoi, but something else entirely, he told her would meet her again some day when he had enough control. He told her about his powers to replicate whatever he sees, from powers, both mental and physical, to actions, like bird calling or karate.

She said that of course he has this awesome power. He's Dimitri.

He said that once he gained enough control over his bloodlust that he would be able to be around humans without feeling the need to kill them.

Turns out that Bella's power for her mind shield held the part of her that didn't want to bite people, and that was replicated in Dimitri from the beginning. So, long story short, Dimitri had excellent control and didn't attack anyone. He hasn't even had human blood!

Leah was picking fun at Dimitri about him being a sponge, meaning he absorbs some powers, no matter how stupid.

He made her laugh hysterically after that when he sent her an emotion that Jasper was using on Emmett the other day. She fell out of her chair and rolled on the ground, holding her stomach so she could breath.

Emmett made a stupid joke about the dog rolling over, waving his finger in circles in the air. Leah sobered up after that and playfully tackled him – they broke Esme's living room table (not like we use them much), and ended up being punished for breaking it by painting the entire outside of the house a different shade of off-white that only we could see.

It was hilarious. Even Edward thought so, and he usually acted like he had a broken stick stuck up his butt and someone kept twisting it.

But for Dimitri, today is the eve of his first day as a vampire. So tomorrow will be his last day as a newborn.

He was really glad about that fact. His eyes were no longer red, but a bright tawny gold that complimented his dark complexion beautifully. He looks more human then the rest of us because his skin was already naturally a rich, creamy tan color and he didn't lose any of it when he was changed, which is unusual. We just play it off as him already being half vampire from before.

He's so excited, I see him counting down the hours out loud, just staring at the clock.

He wants to call her. His Roza. The one he loves, even if he knows he can't possibly be with her for a while, considering everyone thinks he's dead.

It reminds me of Bella and Edward in ways. She doesn't know what he is, and she wants to find out; he doesn't want her to find out, because it would be too dangerous to her.

I already knew he wasn't going to be an idiot like Edward about the whole 'I'm mysterious, fear me, oh young human!'

He was planning on inviting her to the Cullen home in a month or two. He is used to Ren, so he assumes (as does everyone, even me) that he should be fine with her scent.

I'm already looking forward to it, when I meet her, then take her and everyone else shopping. We were so going to have a blast.

* * *

***snickers* Always one thing on Alice's mind, huh?**

**Read and Review!!!!!**


	8. Ch 7: Adrian POV

**AN: :P Just putting it up cause for some odd reason, I'm in a good mood... XD**

**

* * *

Adrian POV ~ Chapter 7**

Rose seems to be happier now. I can't fathom why. Sure, I have me strange imagination that says she's happy _he's_ gone, but I don't think that's the case here.

Her aura turns gold around the edges sometimes and she gets this really silly grin on her face.

What I wouldn't give to be able to tell why she was smiling.

Lissa seems a bit apprehensive, but still happy. Christian seems a little worried about it, but lets it go for now.

Rose is on guardian duty, and she takes her job very seriously now. She's only nineteen, but she has so much experience, and so many shadows. Literally. They're everywhere now.

Lissa still has her shadows, but they are gone almost as soon as they appear.

Rose's is as dark as ever except for the flits of gold in it from Lissa and herself.

Right now, she was standing guard over Lissa while Eddie, having been assigned as Christian's guardian on request, was over by the door. It was like an unspoken agreement between them. Everyone had seen just how far he would go to protect them on the day Dimitri had died. How far Rose is willing to take things to make sure they're all safe.

If they got past Eddie, they were dead before they get into the room. Unless they're one of the spies or something.

I forgot to mention that.

Ever since the attack, a few of the Strigoi had given up after a few months of being found and killed. They had offered their services for when the Strigoi are planning another major attack. They feared that humans would catch on and that the humans would become cautious and no one would be able to drink. If no one is able to drink, we all will starve. Even the Moroi.

They keep telling us all this intel, and so far, everything they had told us was true.

So far, I'm the only one besides staff at the academies and in the Royal Court that knows about it. I just know because of my aunt Tatianna. She told me to keep an eye out, just in case.

Christian and Rose were bickering as usual, giving me a headache. I mean, it's not like it's them, it's just the noise that gets to me when I have a bad hangover. The blurry colors of the auras were dulled for a while, and not making anything better with all the swirls.

I put a hand to my forehead, trying to block out the noise and focus on something else. Mainly Rose glancing at the clock repeatedly. She seemed anxious, like she couldn't wait for something to happen.

I became amused, thinking_, she's going on a date_. I knew she isn't, but it's still amusing to think that, no matter how depressing it is at first. She hasn't dated at all since Dimitri died a year and a half ago in the attack. She seemed to close herself off for a few weeks before she began talking again to the lot of us.

She seemed a bit brighter then. Now, she was just plain glowing. It made me love her, though I knew I could never have her. That's what sucked. I couldn't be with the person I love.

Then again, at least I don't despicably hate her. I love her, though I knew it would come in second for Dimitri, no matter if he is dead. Besides, I know how important her guardianship is to her. I wouldn't take that away just for a date or something.

Although the way she was going on didn't help. It made her seem excited. Her eyes were intense and contented, though they stayed locked on Lissa and Christian sitting on the couch. Lissa looked up at Rose, smiling. "It's almost time, isn't it? What is it, two, three more days at most?"

I had no clue as to what they were talking about, but Rose's smile meant that it had a lot of meaning, the next week of our lives. I already know it's not her birthday, since she never did like it. She never celebrated that. Since its only December, it can't be Lissa or Christian's, even Eddie's, birthdays, since they're all in spring and fall.

Back to square one. I still have no clue as to what they were talking about.

Maybe I was on to something for the whole 'date' thought. I mean, she always brushed off my attempts at asking her since she thought I was still a player or something. I don't think she ever realized that I haven't been with any girls since I met her back at that ski resort.

Rose smiled brilliantly, her eyes twinkling. "Yep. He promised one day I would be able to see him and his new family soon, once he has enough control." I looked at Christian, who looked just as confused as I did. "It's funny 'cause there is a girl there with the same name as me."

I only knew of one Rose, and that was her. Who the hell were they talking about?

"And get this… his friend, Edward, has a daughter that is supposed to be absolutely perfect! She has this mental thing that she can get through with her mom and him. It's strange, because it's something you might connect with spirit, I would think, but they said she was born with it."

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Christian asked, confused.

"What do you think?" Rose asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Friends?"

"No!" Lissa cut in. "Road trip! Or air fare, depends on how we want to go…"

"Where you guys going?" I asked. I mean, I'm going to come anyway, it's a road trip. I haven't had one of those since I was younger.

"Washington," Rose said.

"DC? Or the state?"

"State."

"Why?"

She smiled. "Personal reasons."

"Hmm…"

Christian shrugged. "It sounds fun. Which part?"

"Olympic Peninsula."

"Why there?" Christian asked before I could. I could only remember that is supposed to relentlessly rain there.

"You do realize three of the people going are pretty much allergic to sun, right?"

I snickered. Of course, it's the cloud cover. We can stay outside all day, possibly get a tan, and all without having to slow down because there is no sun visible.

Christian shot me a glare. I just shook my head and said, "You don't remember? It's pretty much constant rain there. Steady rain: uninterrupted clouds. Means we can go outside for once in our lives without slowing down every few minutes."

A look of comprehension dawned on his face. It was comical to watch really.

"So, Rose… when do you want to leave?"

"I do think we should leave in the next week or so, to surprise him. He'd be so happy. It's so hard to catch him off guard, you know?" she said, a smile still planted on her face, brighter than ever.

* * *

**Ahhh!!! *glomps Adrian, who promptly takes off running***

**... *tackles***

***drags away and hides in closet***

***rubs hands sinisterly* Hee hee hee...**

***sees other people there* Shoot. Read and Review!!!!!**


	9. Ch 8: Alice POV

**AN: Yeah, I know, two updates in an hour, but honestly... I just don't want to worry about this chapter for the next.... twelve hours or so. lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV ~ Chapter 8**

I was busy clipping Ren's hair (it still grows like a maniac, which me and Rose, even Bella and Esme are too happy to cut on a regular basis), when the vision hit me.

I stilled my hand, not wanting to give Ren a bad haircut. God knows when Emmett does it, it turns out horrible.

**_*~*~*_**

_It was me, Edward, Jasper, and Dimitri standing outside on the front porch when we heard a car pulling up the driveway. It seemed fairly new and wasn't very dirty, though I got the impression it had been on a very long journey._

_There were two blank spots coming out. I couldn't see them clearly; one was completely black while the other was almost pure white. I stared at them, trying to bring into a little focus, though I was having little progress. It was like when I had seen Dimitri, but less clear. He had been this blank spot in the middle of a field._

_The other three people coming out seemed around mine and Bella's age and seemed to have a slight flush in their cheeks. Humans? I took a closer look and realized that they looked like they were perfect… or at least as perfect as humans could get._

_The tall male one said, "Hi, I'm Adrian. Someone said that we were to look for a girl named Alice?" I surveyed him, taking him in in one look. He had dark brown hair and pale, lightly tanned skin. He had dark green eyes and an ear length haircut that gave him a rolled out of bed look similar (but shorter and tamer) to Edward's hair._

_I told him in a clear voice, "I'm Alice. May I ask who the others are?"_

_The girl with the soft blonde hair and pale green eyes said, "I'm Lissa. Rose and I sometimes talk to you and Dimka on the phone." Dimka was what we called Dimitri on the phone when we talked to his girlfriend in Montana._

_I smiled. "Happy to meet you. I'm guessing Rose is over there—" I gestured to the black blank spot "—but who are the others?"_

_Lissa smiled and said, "This is my fiancé, Christian, and his guardian Eddie. Adrian is our tag along."_

_I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Dimitri looking at the black spot, Rose, and smiling like an idiot. I smiled again, seeing him happy._

_I saw another blank spot enter the corner of my eye. It was silver – that meant it was one of the wolves, though my bet would have been Leah. She was the brightest one there was. Hers was a smooth color while the guys all looked like they were a dark-lightish grey. To be honest, I think her's was the only silver one._

_It stopped on the side of the house, frozen in place. It was in the form of a wolf, so that meant she had come by for some clothes or food, or just to check in on Jake, being he lives with vampires._

_I had gotten better at this – seeing the wolves. When their in wolf form anyway. Then I can tell what and who they are to a degree._

_Adrian – the guy with the dark green eyes – looked scared before he relaxed slightly, though I don't know why. He looked almost at peace with Leah there._

_Oh my god… did she… did he… sweet! She imprinted on him! Or at least… I think that's it. I do hope so. Now Leah won't be the figurative example of a bitch anymore!_

_"Welcome everyone, to the Cullen's house."_

**_*~*~*_**

I brought myself out of the vision and squealed, forgetting that I had a pair of scissors in my hands and that Ren was in the room.

I ended up clipping some of the ends of my hair in front and Ren fell to the floor.

I could hear Emmett laughing from downstairs and just shrugged and helped her off the floor.

I can't wait for that vision to come true.

* * *

***giggles* It's so much fun doing Alice POV. :P**

**Next chapter is going to be Leah POV!! Read and Review!!**


	10. Ch 9: Leah POV

**AN: I have a question for those of you whom have been reviewing only once, then disappearing...**

**Why is that in the beginning of this fanfic, I got all those reviews, but when I started updateing on my own, I got almost nothing? I mean, it's starting to piss me off a little bit. :(**

**WARNING: Major cussing involved, as it is Leah's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Leah POV ~ Chapter 9**

Fucking leeches. Damn it. Jacob had just told me that there would be even more leeches coming… for what, I don't know, and neither does he. I think they're hiding something.

Every time I see Alice, she gets all bouncy and damn near starts squealing like mad. I just give her a funny look and she gives me this smile that makes me fear for my life.

I wonder what could possibly happen to me that would make her smile like that. It's starting to freak me out.

As I was pondering this stuff, I was in wolf form, just patrolling around the borders on the leeches land. I still think its funny the dead people have guard dogs that watch their lands while they do whatever.

I was looking at a few of the trees when a scent infinitely sweet hit my nose.

I stilled, not knowing what it was. It smelled familiar, though I would know what it was if that was the case, or if I had scented it before. It was wonderful – sweet, but not enough to torture my nose like the Cullen's smell. This one smelled like what I assume ice cream smelled like now; clean and fresh and cold. Vanilla ice cream, especially.

Hmmm…

Without meaning to, my paws started to send me forward towards it… and it was in the Cullen's home. From the way the wind was facing me, I would assume that whatever it was (I refuse to think 'who') would be in the front yard.

My eyes closed as I started breathing deeper, the scent toying with me.

My ears flicker forward than back, waiting for the sound of it to enter my ears.

My tail was swishing back and forth, almost wagging lazily. A purr like growl escaped my throat. What. The. Fuck. Wow. I didn't know I could purr.

I couldn't tell where I was anymore. I knew I was most likely in the front yard, but still. I opened my eyes, something like a grin about to stretch out on my face, when I realized everyone was staring at me.

I froze, my head hanging low for a moment, the purr stopping. I glared, trying to figure out who these people were. I wasn't looking anyone in the eyes, because who knows? They might be mind controllers or something.

I looked at Edward, thinking to him, _They okay? Or can I tear them apart or something along those lines?_

He smiled before shaking his head. "They're fine."

I brightened. I doubted all the time I could take on more than one leech anyway. I can barely take on Jake, though his size might have something to do with it.

I nodded and then turned to the new comers who were watching me warily. Inwardly, I was laughing. _Ah ha! That's right, be afraid, be very afraid of the big, bad wolf!_

Edward smiled and said, "They aren't, Leah. Not even close. They just didn't know there was such a thing as werewolves before you showed up."

I coughed a laugh before I looked at the new comers again to take a better look.

There was a girl with almost white blonde hair and the palest pair o f green eyes I have ever seen. The guy who was standing next to the girl in such a friendly manner was what I assumed to be her brother or something, thought they looked nothing alike.

He had dark black hair and pale blue eyes that could rival the girl for the paleness. They both had light skin, almost translucent.

On to the other girl.

I blinked. Damn! If I swung the other way, I would probably try to get with her. _(AH HA! TAKE THAT MIND RAPIST!)_

She had darkly tanned skin, almost like Dimitri, but just lighter than him. Her hair was just awesome. It was a dark brown that complimented her skin and eyes at the same time. She had the full figure and everything.

_(-insert low whistle here-)_

_And last but not least…_

My eyes widened, my amused tail wag stopped, and my ears were forward again, my legs stiff.

_Holy fuck!!_

This guy… I don't know what it was about him, but it drew me in. I calmly sniffed the air again, my eyes shutting close involuntarily. He smelled heavenly, and I haven't even seen his face yet!

After inhaling his scent one last time, I opened my eyes to meet dark jades that were colored with confusion. I barely registered that before my mind was lost, my senses enhanced for a brief moment, my heart thudding louder and my hearing buzzed. My paws twitched forward and my head titled upward, ready to howl in… joy?

After I regained my sanity, I wondered what the hell had happened when a realization came to me. _Oh. My. God. I had just imprinted… on a guy whose name I didn't know yet._

My thoughts were blank for a moment before they began whirring at incredible speeds.

My first reaction was to smile, my tail wagging like crazy, my ears flicking anxiously. I wanted to scamper around, because the fact that I had imprinted hadn't yet set in my mind. There was a lot of doubt that I would, since I was a girl, I hadn't had my 'cycle' in almost a six months, and the main idea of reason for imprinting was thinking for it to be something about breeding better wolves.

I just proved that wrong, since I really can't breed as I am now.

My jumbled feelings came to a screeching halt as I remembered that Fate hated me and wanted me either dead and miserable or alive and miserable enough to wish I was dead, and thought,_ Fuck, what if this is like with Sam?_

I'm pretty sure everyone from here to Mekkah knew about that, since we had been the golden couple of our time.

I then remembered that he could be in a relationship. I mean, if I imprinted on him, he's got to be absolutely perfect right? Considering I'm such a screw up, and your imprint is supposed to be your best friend/opposite/best match in the world, which would mean he was a perfect guy and could put up with my crap, right?

Shoot, my brain is overloading.

I then noticed everyone was staring at me as if I was mental. Hee hee. Maybe I am… what do I know? I thought about that one quote that insane people don't realize they are insane.

Maybe some do and realize they can't do anything about it.

_Hey, mind reader?_ Edward turned to me in what seemed slow motion. Or maybe it was just me. _Am I crazy, or did I just really imprint on this guy?_

"You're not crazy, Leah, you really did. As yes, I know everyone thinks you're mental. You hardly ever wag your tail, and now you've been doing it for about ten minutes."

I looked behind me and, what do you know, my tail was wagging like crazy still. I willed it to stop, but it didn't. It just kept going. I'm glad Jacob isn't here. He would just make fun of me for it. "Too late Leah, he's about to come up and phase in three, two… one."

_Leah?_ I heard Jacob ask. _Who are they? _He asked, mentioning the others I was standing in front of. _I don't recognize any of them, and no one told me we would have visitors over._

_I have no clue, I just got here when I imprinted then started thinking I was crazy, then thought you would make fun of me for something, then you phased and started a conversation with me._

_Okay then… wait._ He paused, rethinking over my thoughts. _Oh shit! You imprinted! Oh my god! Where's Seth?! _

_I do not have a single clue. I think he crashed somewhere, you know how he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the house. Where are you?_

_I fell asleep about a mile away in human form. I'm heading back right now._

He was right, I could hear the thud of his paws already because he was going almost as fast, but still slow. _I am not slow, Leah. You're just freaky fast._

_Riiiiight._ I purposely sounded it out just to irritate him. It was a passion of mine. I thought it was hilarious.

He didn't take the bait. I started thinking of who this guy I imprinted on was. I hoped he was here to stay… for a while at least. My tail seemed to have a mind of it's own as I buried myself in my thoughts, trying not to sneak glances around my shoulder at my imprint. It was very hard not to, and I was constantly doing it.

That was, until Jacob appeared behind me and bowled be over. I ended up flipping twice and landing on my back, Jacob's paw next to my head. He was smiling smugly in his head, I could tell. I growled and grabbed his paw with my teeth and flipped him over after kicking him in the stomach. This time, he landed on his back and I was standing on top of him, laughing.

_I can't believe… I… I flipped you! Ha ha ha ha!!_ I was laughing so hard, I fell off of him and started laughing. I'm sure everyone around me was shocked. Little wolf like me flipping bear like Jacob, then laughing about it while he just laid there dejected. He huffed and stood up and nudged me with his nose and said, _Want to introduce me to the imprint?_

I nodded, though I told him I don't know his name. I had missed intros when I showed up.

_You don't know his name yet?_

_Nope. I turned to Edward. What's his name?_

"Adrian." Adrian turned to Edward with a 'what?' expression on his face. "Nothing. They just wanted to know your name," he said truthfully. Adrian gave him a funny look before turning back to the blonde girl. I don't know why, but my mind blanked out their conversation. I could tell they were talking about something important, so I just lie down on my stomach and put my head over my paws with a sigh.

* * *

**I have so much more fun in Leah's POV. I need to write it more, I believe.**

**Could you tell I made her go from slightly depressed to lighter than air?**

**Please let me know if it's all in my head or not!**


	11. Ch 10: Adrian POV

**AN: Shit, sorry everyone! I have been cramming like crazy because of finals in practically all five of my academic, two hour classes. I should have left a warning or something, but we've got rainy weather as well... and the stupid lightning keeps knocking out our power. -.- Once again, everyone, sorry. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV ~ Chapter 10**

I couldn't believe it. I was just approached by a giant _dog_… er, wolf, something. And it was freaking psychotic. Its ears would flicker then still. Its legs and paws would twitch like it wanted to run, and then stiffen like a frightened rabbit. Its aura had gone from light brown to a stunning silver color. I had never seen an aura that changes completely like that in a few seconds. It had happened almost as soon as they caught sight of me.

Wait, I mean _she_. I know the difference between boy dogs and girl dogs. And this was definitely a girl dog/wolf.

She had looked like she was happy, like she recognized something, then stopped in place and looked at me for a while before looking to the forest briefly. I could hear a slight panting noise. How in the world did she hear it?

Then again, she has some really bigger-then-my-ears thing going on. She might be able to hear it better than I could.

Before I could see what had happened, she was tackled by a large brown blur that rammed her in the side and knocked her on her back after rolling. She glared up at it – him – and grabbed his paw in her teeth, flipping them both over, her on his chest, staring down at him.

Her expression said, _Ah ha! Take that!_

Then… she fell to the ground laughing her head off.

I sat there, wondering what she was doing. She was rolling around, coughing barks coming form her throat. She had started calming down when the male gave her a look. She nodded and turned to Edward at the same time I turned to ask (again) what we were doing here in this rainy town in the middle of no where when I heard my name called. I looked over my shoulder at the guy, Edward, and he said, "Nothing. They just wanted to know your name," he said truthfully. I gave him what I think was a funny look, because I didn't get it.

**– Time Interlude –**

Okay… this is weird. There is a whole other group and freakin' _species_ of vampire out there, and no one bothered to tell me? And it just so happens most of them are lethal, with the ability to torture, tell the future, make sure you are calm, throws things around, makes sure no one attacks your brain, and able to read minds. Wow.

That's a lot to take in.

That makes my powers seem like a ninny. Like I thought before. Wow.

* * *

**Once again, for thte third time... sorry. :P**

**I'll be putting up an unfinished POV for you guys. **

**Enjoy and review!**


	12. Ch 11: Seth POV

**AN: Thia is the second chapter I promised in the last chapter! Remember, it's unfinished, so this is all I have for now!**

**

* * *

**

**Seth POV ~ Chapter 11**

Leah's been acting more depressed then usual. I think it had to do with her imprint, Adrian. I already knew he was the perfect match for her. He was just as sarcastic, and he loved someone he couldn't have. Those were just two things they had in common. Its pretty sad that him and Lissa were together.

That may be why they're together. He might be trying to get over Rose.

I mean, I always saw him and Lissa together, talking and whatnot. I remember this one time, they were holding hands in the middle of the living room for absolutely no reason, just staring at each other, smiling. I left the room after that.

I tried keeping those kind of thoughts to myself, but being the way that I am, its hard. Leah constantly hears them, rifles through my head like the good big sister she is, and then yells at me, then starts sulking. I think she was less harsh back when we were human.

Right now, Adrian and Lissa were talking, Christian was showing Emmett and Jasper his fire power thing, and Dimitri was playing twenty questions with Rose. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were gossiping about designers, Jacob and Nessie were talking about Barbies, oddly enough, and Edward and Bella were just staring at each other.

_Sigh_. Me and Leah were the only ones not doing anything.

Well, I wasn't. Leah was sulking, as usual. I could see Jasper grimace and flinch every now and them. I think that's why he's near Emmett. He needs the easily excited atmosphere.

And apparently Christian's smug one.

* * *

**Enjoy and review! Really. :)**


	13. Ch 12: Edward POV

**AN: Fuck. Sorry I take forever with updates, everyone. Been, well, kinda grounded for a while… XD **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV ~ Chapter 12**

I've been watching them both.

Adrian's always watched Leah, seeing her, studying her aura. He knows she's depressed, and he could guess why, because Emmett, being the oh so smart person he is, told Adrian everything he needed to know. Too bad he didn't know about Leah's imprinting.

Leah's been watching him when he looked away. Taking in everything. I'm surprised really that she hasn't tripped over everything. Every time he's in the room, she watches him like a hawk.

And he hasn't caught her once. Come _on_.

But I don't say anything.

You wanna know why? There's that new saying that's been circulating around. _To assume is to make an ass out of u and me._

I agree with it really. If anyone had been paying attention – **cough_wolves_cough** – then they would know that these vampires were mortal and wielded magic, for God's sake.

And that Lissa and Adrian were the only ones that they knew off that had spirit magic.

And that Lissa was _engaged_, and Adrian was mending a broken heart.

And that Lissa nor Adrian liked each other that way. For fuck's sake.

I don't cuss very often. At all. It's a special occasion when I do. This, was one of those occasions.

… I hate when everyone acts idiotic.

* * *

**BAM! Review if ya love me. :P**


	14. Ch 13: Leah POV

_Damnit, Leah!_ Jacob yelled at me with his thoughts. Edward winced. _I'm getting sick of this! You gotta show yourself sometime! You imprinted on him for fuck sakes!_

_I know that! You don't think I don't know that, you fucking bastard?!_ I shouted back. My head hurt, my heart hurt, my damn _tail_ hurt, and I wanted to bite Jacob. Preferably the jugular.

_I'll have you know both my parents were married when I came along!_ Jacob sniped back.

_Shut up! You're not helping!_

_I'm not trying to help! Well, okay, maybe a little. If he can't like you in a romantic sense, then fuck 'em and deal with it by becoming his best friend. More so than the guys, at any rate. You're tom-boyish enough, that it might… ew, turn him on. Yuck, I can't believe I just said that._ Edward snickered. _Shut up, Edward, or I'm going to tell Bella what _really_ happened last week with Nessie's hair._

Edward paled, somehow. Apparently, he didn't want that to get out. He pretty much ran inside to get away from Jacob, which I couldn't help but snicker at. _Pansy_.

Jacob sighed. _You still need to show yourself. Forcing yourself into wolf form is going to fuck with your mind, believe me._

_Why should I?_

Jacob would have raise an eyebrow if he could. _Are you seriously asking this of the guy who spent almost four months in wolf form, in the wilderness, pining away like a tree?_

I blushed underneath my fur. _Fine,_ I sighed. _I'll show him soon, alright?_

_Sure._

* * *

I turned over in the bed that the Cullen's had given me. Since me and Seth had to pretty much stay here (even with Jacob harping on about us having free will and whatnot), I had taken a bed on the first floor, in the living room. Bella and Edward were on the first floor, and it pissed me off hearing them go at it. It was disturbing, really. I'd have nightmares if I didn't sleep like a log most of the time.

I put the pillow over my face, groaning. "Fucking hell…" I had spent the day patrolling, so I desperately wanted to _sleep_. And now, something was nagging at me, making me want to. Right now, I was curled up the floor, wanting to bang my head to try and knock myself out to get some sleep.

I sighed and started counting sheep, and imagining it was my old sophomore Social Studies teacher with the monotone voice that always made me sleep in his class counting them.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of sunshine on my skin. Jolting upright, I looked around, expecting to be outside. Maybe I had fallen asleep during patrol, and was now imagining everything? I glanced to the side.

… _Or maybe not._

There, standing in some blue-gray knee-length swim trunks, was Mister Adrian Ivashkov himself. The trunks set of his forest green eyes, and his dark brown hair was shining, almost turning it into the shade of dark caramel.

Adrian was staring at me. Looking down, I realized I was in a two piece bathing suit. It was a dark red that had outlined on the edge with black. It made my lighter skin seem creamy. The white flowers almost seemed to be alive… you know, if they had any colour.

"You're not Rose." Adrian sounded puzzled.

"No… I'm Leah." I cocked her head. "Am I really dreaming, or is this that dream-walking you were telling Edward about?"

"This is the dream-walking, though only he and that gray wolf…" Adrian stared hard at me. "Are you the gray wolf?"

I blushed, again. "… Yeah…" My cheeks burned with blood. It's been a while since I blushed.

His eyes widened. "Really? You're a werewolf too?"

I nodded, and he grinned. "Awesome. So… do all werewolves dream of vanilla ice cream, or is it just you?"

I glared, hands on my cocked hips. "I'll have you know I'm the _only_ female werewolf currently in known existence. _Don't_ antagonize me, who knows what I might do, what with the hormones at a stand still. I'm worse than a pregnant woman."

He grimaced. "So is this the first time I've been in your dreams?"

Deciding to be as horribly blunt as possible – this was almost as bad as the mind rapist, without the whole 'I do it against my will!' thing Edward hides behind. "No. To be blunt, no, this isn't the first time. I've been having all," I bit my lip, glancing at him from under my eyelashes. I think they're too long sometimes. "I've been having, _all sorts_, of dreams since you showed up, _Adrian_."

My voice came off husky and I saw a shiver work its way down Adrian's spine.

_Insert my own little evil laughter here. At least a semi-evil cackle._

"Oh really?" he countered. "What kind of dreams?" He had a bit of a blush on his cheeks, which made him look utterly kissable.

"You didn't hear me?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms in front of my chest, mildly amused. His eyes trailed down almost involuntarily. I snarled and he jerked his gaze up. I pointed to my eyes. "Eyes are up here." I cleared my throat. "I repeat: _all sorts of dreams. Fantasies_." I gave a sultry smile. He returned it, and my breath caught in my throat. _Damn flirting_. He's too good at this.

"Oh?"

"_Oh_." I cocked my head to the side again, struck by a thought. "Why the hell are you in my dream again? I mean, you've never been, _personally, mind you_, in them."

He scratched his head. "I don't know really. I was upstairs, just reading some car magazine Emmett gave me, and I just conked out. Not the first time its happened, really. Just it usually happens when I'm drunk."

"I can't imagine Lissa going along with you to bars and such. She's not even legal."

"Oh I know. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," came the smooth reply.

I glared. "So you're using her, is that it?" I demanded. "What the fucking hell?!"

"What?!" Adrian asked, bewildered. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You know damn well where it came from! Lissa's your girlfriend, is she not?!" I snarled. If he denied it, I'm _so_ punching him in the face and breaking his nose, regardless of the fucking imprint.

"What? No! I've never dated Lissa! Oomph!" His nose broke. I felt the remorse for it, it felt like I had ran my hand over a white hot flame, but I still glared at him. He touched the blood that was falling from his nose. "What the hell?!"

"You fucking bastard! You're using Lissa!" I didn't give a damn that my hand throbbed, or that there was tears in my eyes, or the fact he was staring at me open mouthed. It fucking reminded me of _Samsogoddamnmuch I_ wanted to punch Adrian and curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out.

"What the fuck?!" he repeated. His eyes blazed with an inner fire that highlighted the lighter green around his iris's edge. "She's engaged to **Christian**!" he spat downward, blood hitting the floor.

"Then why the _hell_ do you hold hands and share _secret fucking_ _smiles_ and all the shit that couples do, eh?!" I really wanted to know. The way he said it… it made me feel like a bitch since now it seemed I was worrying about nothing.

"Do you really not know?" he asked, deflating. It was so sudden, it made my heart pang.

I shook my head, my anger giving way. "No, I don't," I murmured. "I always just kinda zoned out…"

"Oh, well then, that explains it." I could hear the sarcasm practically melt from the words as he spoke. He spat blood out again onto the floor. I winced.

"Sorry about that, you know. It's just, when I figure a guy is using a girl, I just… well, I kinda lose it."

"I can tell. Mind me asking _why?_"

I grimaced. "Well, before I became a wolf, I dated a guy named Sam. Sam Uley. He was a dream guy, and I had been dating him since sophomore year in high school. We had already started plans on getting married, going so far as to discuss children, when he phased for the first time. Since he was the first in almost a century, he freaked out and was gone for three weeks, almost a month. I was sick with worry, and my cousin Emily had shown up to comfort me and give Sam a talking to if he ever showed up again. Well, when he did, we got back together. It wasn't until a week later that Emily finally confronted him and he imprinted. Imprinting, well, I'm sure someone's explained it to you then?" Adrian gave a pained nod. His jaw still hurt. "Well, he imprinted on her, and avoided me for the next two weeks. I kept trying to talk to him, figure out what was going on, when he suddenly dumped me the next time I saw him and started chasing after Emily. Of course, I cut ties with her because I perceived it as betrayal, and hadn't spoken to her, truly, since mid February two years ago."

"I'm going to assume that you could see how I became a total bitch after that and just made life in general hell for everyone in mine. Looking back, I can see I probably should have seen a councilor or something to help with the grief, since I just couldn't handle it. It wasn't until mid March of that year I think that I phased for the first time. I ultimately believed I killed my father, Sam became my wolfy boss, and my little brother could read my thoughts almost everyday. I think I cracked after that. Afterwards… it all snowballed form there.

Adrian whistled. "Yep. I can see how you would hate men after that."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was at a stalemate, and just couldn't think of how to update it. Then, someone, one of my reviewers -- you know who you are *grins* -- gave me a few ideas... Hee hee. Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
